


Minds are Strange (I Need You Here)

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, Lena can't Sleep, Pre-Relationship, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: Exhausted as she was Lena Luthor just simply can't sleep, which improvs a visit by one Kara Danvers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> Easily becoming my second favorite ship within the Supergirl realm, and I really wanted to cause some fluffy sort of feelings for everyone. Especially you, babe, if you're reading this. ;w;

Typical nights for Lena Luthor usually ended in her being exhausted. Nearly ready to fall face first onto her bed type of exhausted despite her outward exterior. Tonight being no different on that notion of face meeting the sweet, oh so very sweet end of her pillow. Especially since she’s crossed the threshold into her flat.

She stripped, showered, and got her nightly routine out of the way in time to crawl her tired hide onto her mattress. She shut her eyes, slowed her breathing, and within moments she...didn’t fall asleep.

Not right away.

She waited. A minute, two. By the thirty minute mark Lena’s eyes snapped open. Her mind was plagued with numbers and figures and meetings she’ll need. Just work, endless bouts of work, and slight marginal concern even over her mother.

She groaned loudly, pushing the palms of her hands against the lids of her eyes. She rubbed them gently, hoping that would ease the sleep in. Yet it did little to sooth the jumbled mess her mind became.

The only reoccurring thought that trumped even that of her mother and every now and again thought of Lex were that of Kara Danvers and Supergirl.

One more so than the other.

While there may be a bit of hero worship involved, and a vague few wet dreams even, of the girl of steel. The most pleasant thoughts gravitated towards Kara. A woman so open and honest that even Lena found it harder and harder to resist her charm.

Was it the care Kara seemed to hold for every individual she came into contact with or the way her smile could light up the entire room? The very innocence Kara held tended to show even gained her attention.

A chiming noise came in time for Lena to peek through the cracks of her fingers to see the brightness of her phone flash and turn off, indicating that she received a text.

Part of her wanted to ignore the device completely. She was tired after all, and sure whomever texted her would understand if she ignored them while she tried to get her mind under control.

Yet the curious, treacherous, part had her already reaching for her phone. With beady eyes Lena ignored the bright, almost blinding, light and grinned deliriously upon seeing the best part of her wired mind.

With nimble fingers Lena opened the text, eyes adjusting to the screen in time to see Kara’s words.

 **Kara Danvers** : I hope you sleep well, Miss Luthor!

Even though her grin did dim a little Lena moved her fingers in time to send her response.

_I would if my mind would let me, and please Kara call me Lena. We’re friends after all._

She hit send before she could think better to. It was rather honest, maybe even a little too honest for her taste, but she feared that in this state she’d never be able to spin a tall tale to Kara.

The reply came moments later, keeping Lena from truly worrying over it.

 **Kara Danvers** : Awh, that’s a shame! Minds sometimes do that...I think? Is there anything in particular that’s got your mind holding you hostage, Lena?

Lena chuckled at Kara’s response. She felt quite warm knowing Kara cared enough for her to ask, and even went as far to type in a manner as if she were speaking directly to Lena. After a moment she hummed, typing out her response.

_Well, work primarily. When the next meetings are, which devices to look over, and how much will be made on profit and losses. Ya know the perks of running a business?_

She hit send, nodding her head in satisfaction over not mentioning her mother or brother.  They were sore topics for Lena, and she didn’t want to damper Kara’s spirit by texting her that. The texting bubbling on her screen brought Lena to the conclusion that Kara was typing her response, and laid there patiently waiting for it to come.

By the three minute mark the messaged laid before her, causing Lena to arch her brow at Kara’s boldness.

 **Kara Danvers** : I mean that sounds like more of a downside on running a business, especially one such as L Corp. But I’m sure by now you’d be used to it, and that wouldn’t be the only thing running through your mind. I know you possibly don’t wish to get too personal with topics like your mother or Lex, but I tend to be a good listener if you wish to talk about something.

Before she could think to type Kara back another message appeared, and despite wanting to tell her that she was ready for bed, Lena smiled softly.

 **Kara Danvers** : Anything, really! I don’t mind one bit!

Lena had to admit then that she liked Kara’s eagerness to lend a helping hand, and while she really wanted to sleep, her mind would not let her. And with Kara, someone who Lena had also been thinking about, texting her now. Well there was only one conclusion for Lena to come up with.

_Would you like to come over, Kara? I know it’s a bit late, and I’d understand if you couldn’t. But I’d enjoy the company, despite how tired I’m feeling right now._

After she hit send there was a half expectation that Kara would decline. It was just after midnight, and she could very well have other plans already. Though that mattered little when she saw the responses not a second later.

 **Kara Danvers** : I’ll be there in thirty!

 **Kara Danvers** : I mean, yes I’ll come over to your place!

 **Kara Danvers** : Not that I was ready to go to bed or anything. I’ll see you when I get there. :’D

Lena let out a gleeful laugh then, flinging the covers off of her while she went to her bathroom to freshen up a bit.

Her mind may be a traitor on not letting her sleep, but it was certainly wonderful enough to land her an improv visit from Kara. And, well, for Lena she’d be happy to cast aside even _wanting_ to sleep for that.

* * *

 

True to her words Kara knocked on Lena's door thirty minutes later. How she got to Lena’s flat in that time, she wasn’t sure. Although she would speculate that Supergirl must have given her a lift, but did not voice it as such when she invited the blonde in.

“Thank you,” Lena breathed out once Kara walked passed her in the living room. “I know it’s late, but I’m grateful for having the company.”

“It’s no biggie,” Kara said, waving her hand with a grin. “I hope you don’t mind me still being in my pajamas?”

Lena took a moment to observe said pajamas. A simple, large, grey university sweatshirt that looked quite worn with the barely visible letters, and black leggings that really didn’t help poor Lena’s mind any.

“N-no..” Lena begun, stopped herself, and cleared her throat to prevent any further embarrassment. Once she took a slow, even, breath Lena opened her mouth. “Not at all, Kara. They look like suitable sleepwear, and it is quite late. So, I mean I’d find it odd if you were still in your reporters outfit.”

Kara’s cheeks flushed a noticeable pink that made Lena’s heart flutter. It was another thing that she liked about her. The way Kara flustered so easily, maybe even too easy. Especially when it caused her to play with the strands of hair that fell out of her adorably messy bun.

“Right,” Kara mumbled out, drawing Lena’s attention to her fully. “Well, I’m glad you find them suitable, and if it’s not too bold. Would you like to sit down and chat?”

For a moment Lena said nothing, staying rooted in place while she looked at Kara. Talk about what now that she were here? She mentioned work, so that worry was out. She’d rather sit through a root canal or twelve, without any anesthetics, instead of talking about her family. And she’d definitely sell her body organs to the black market before admitting that she thought about Supergirl and Kara, herself.

The very self that stood before her, looking at Lena with such concern that she gestured toward the couch. “How about we sit and watch a movie instead? I’m not quite in the mood for talking if that’s alright with you?”

“That’s totally fine with me!” Kara chirped, giving Lena an easy smile. “As long as it’s not horror related, or a thriller.”

As they moved to the couch Lena tilted her head, raising her brow at Kara once they sat down. “My, my. Is Miss Danvers afraid of those genres of film?”

“Miss Danvers now, is it?” Kara laughed, a little uneasy much to Lena’s worry. “No, not really _Miss Luthor._ You see they give me nightmares. I mean not as bad when I was younger, but still uh...pretty bad?”

Lena nodded her head in understanding, picking up the remote beside her. “Hmm, so you wouldn’t object to say anything...Disney related?” She wiggled her brow a tad too teasingly when Netflix came into view.

“You had me at Disney,” Kara said, grinning that winning sort of grin that made Lena swoon a tad too hard for her. And it was that revelation that let her know exactly why Kara had been on her mind tonight, like most nights since they’ve met.

Swallowing thickly she forced her gaze away from Kara, flicking through the Children & Family section of Netflix. It took a moment, but she found a film most appropriate for the occasion of having one’s crush over on a night when sleep was elusive.

“Hope you’re a fan of this one,” Lena said, grinning at the delightful sound coming from her couch mate. “I have a soft spot for fairies, especially ones that see the best in everyone and everything.”

She didn’t turn to see if Kara would respond to her words, eyes fixated on the opening of the movie playing before them, and took in the tale being spun on screen.

For a moment Lena almost forgot Kara was there, until she felt a light pressure against her shoulder. Quietly she peeked over to see Kara’s head resting there.

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled, “I’m a cuddler. Normally, I do this with Alex.”

Lena merely nodded her head, and hoped that her heart ceased it’s thumping. Which proved to be almost fruitless by the very smell of Kara’s shampoo. “It’s fine,” she said, hoping her voice gave nothing away. “I don’t mind cuddling, although I am a bit under practiced.”

“You don’t cuddle much?” Kara asked, craning her head to look at Lena.

“I’m afraid I haven’t met many people who found cuddling to be an enjoyable pastime.” Lena admitted, moving her gaze back to Fawn flying around the Neverbeast. Instead of adding anything else she shuffled closer to Kara, enjoying her warmth.

Kara seemed to understand, tentatively adjusting her body until they were well and truly cuddled together. Lena pressed into Kara’s side, with Kara’s arm around her shoulder. No words transitioned between them during, both seemed content with watching the movie progress.

But Lena quite enjoyed the way most of her thoughts floated away thanks to Kara’s uncanny ability to simply understand and not judge.

Even when it came to what Lena needed.  

* * *

 

Two movies after the end of the Neverbeast and Lena found herself shuffling away from Kara, who was still wake with her. It was a little surprising since the time on the t.v read 3:50 in the morning currently, and part of her was feeling guilty in having Kara stay up this long.

“Kara, let’s go to sleep.” Lena said, doing her best not to yawn too loudly after.

“Mm, you ready to go to bed now?” Kara asked, voice sounding thick with sleep already.

“Yes,” Lena admitted, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. Kara must not be aware of the effect her voice could have on someone like this. “We’ve been up long enough. Uhm, the guestroom is currently being renovated, so that leaves my room.” She paused, turning to look at Kara to gauge her reaction for the question she had. “While the couch can be comfy for a time, I’d feel bad for you to have to sleep on it. Would you, by chance, be alright with sleeping in my bed...with me?”

The look Kara gave her at first was well and truly comical. Tired eyes widen as an owl’s would, and Lena was ready to take back the question until Kara remembered herself. She smiled, that special Kara smile, and took Lena’s hand.

“I’m pretty much a cuddle monster, and sleep well near someone.” Kara admitted, before shaking her head. “Not that I sleep with people, I mean there is Alex, but she’s been my sister for the longest time now so that...uh yeah?”

The yeah came out as a squeak at the end and Lena found herself giggling. If anyone asked, she’d blame it on being awake so long. But the giggling died down when she squeezed Kara’s hand. “I understand.” she breathed out, returning a smile towards Kara. “I’m still not proficient, so please be patient with me?”

“Of course,” Kara said, brightening up before her. “You did great when we were watching movies.”

“Thank you,” she huffed, moving to stand. “How about we turn everything off, and get to bed then. Maybe even call into work for the day off?”

“Let’s deal with that after we sleep,” Kara groaned, removing her hand to begin helping Lena turn everything off.

After a moment she took Kara’s hand again, not liking that she removed it even if it were to help, and they made their way to Lena’s room.

Nothing else was said during the time they got settled and the lights were off. They weren’t touching, not at first, but Lena felt it. This pull that had her gravitating towards Kara, as if she were her own personal sun.

A hum was all she received at first. Then Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, pulling her even closer. “See,” she whispered softly, “you’re a natural already.”

Lena felt the words lodge in her throat. A confession of more than oh so friendly feelings, but she knew the time was not now. Not when they were both now on the verge of falling sleep. So instead, she swallowed them whole. Each word, each feeling of more, down her esophagus they went.

She exhaled slowly, leaning forward to brush her lips against Kara’s cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered back, “I have a pretty good teacher.”

She felt Kara’s chuckle more than she heard it, and that was enough for the sleepy grin to plaster itself one last time on her face. She wasn’t given any words to follow, merely the act of Kara kissing her forehead gently before she felt the blonde’s breathing even out.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Lena felt her heartbeat match Kara’s breathing. Her mind no longer plagued with anything other than how warm Kara made her feel in that moment.

It was nice, this comfort.

No words of anything heavy were exchanged, and for the very first time Lena felt like a woman without burden. Not by her company, not by her name, and not by being the person she was.

Kara’s warmth made it all seep away, almost like a distant nightmare.

  
With one final flutter Lena’s eyes shut, and she slept comfortably in the embrace of Kara’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for viewing! This will be a pairing I'd love to come back to write more for, although I'd also like to write more for my number one favorite in Supergirl as well, so we shall see what the future holds for that. :'D
> 
> I do hope you found this enjoyable, and comments are welcomed here. ;w;


End file.
